1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are widely used as printers, facsimile machines, copiers, plotters, or multi-functional devices having two or more of the foregoing capabilities. Much image forming apparatuses are capable of copying with different magnifications. To copy with different magnifications, such image forming apparatuses mount a sheet feed tray (cassette) to store different sizes of recording media and selectively feed a designated type of recording media.
As one type of the sheet feed tray, for example, a front loading system may be employed in favor of an advantage that recording media can be easily loaded to the sheet feed tray and there is no need for large spaces at both sides of the image forming apparatus. For the front loading system, a user draws the sheet feed tray from a body of the image forming apparatus, loads recording media to the sheet feed tray, and pushes the sheet feed tray from the front side to the rear side of the image forming apparatus. As a result, the sheet feed tray is mounted at a predetermined position in the image forming apparatus, and recording media are fed from the sheet feed tray. To load different sizes of recording media to the sheet feed tray, a side fence with a lock may be provided in the sheet feed tray to regulate and fix the position of recording media in the width direction.
In such a case, even if a user does not see the lock of the side fence in the sheet feed tray and does not sufficiently draw the sheet feed tray to a position at which the lock can be released, recording media can be loaded to the sheet feed tray. As a result, without noticing that the side fence is locked or seeing the lock of the side fence, the user may not be able to set recording media properly, or may have difficulties or not be able to move or fix the side fence at a proper position.
To do with the above-described problem, for example, JP-2000-226150-A proposes an image forming apparatus in which a sheet output tray is opened with movement of the sheet feed tray. However, the image forming apparatus is disadvantageous in that, when the sheet feed tray is drawn, friction resistance between the sheet feed tray and the sheet output tray increases, thus reducing the operability of the sheet feed tray.